The Other Angel
by Sylvanna
Summary: What if the one thing you dreamed about, the thing that sets you apart, comes with a price?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1 **_

I watched the news. The mutants were amazing things with amazing powers. And me? Well, I was normal.

Hello, I'm Archangel.

Well, my real name is Raelle. I'm thirteen.

And this how it all started.

I sat on my bed and cried. Cried not because I was a mutant, trapped in so unworthy a vessel, but because I wasn't one. I wanted to be part of this revolution, this "problem." I stopped sobbing eventually, and I headed into the bathroom to get a shower. I saw something weird on my back. Little freckled...strips were trying to push themselves out. I studied them and felt them, and found them to be nothing that I had expected. They were...feathers. I had seen the footage. Angel was a well-known mutant with no known others of his kind. And I was like him. All of the sudden, instead of relief, I felt dread and fear. I cut slashes in my t-shirt, and pulled it on. I yanked and wriggled the strips until the pains were so great that I found myself heaving for breath. But I wouldn't stop. Some of the feathers were speckled with blood, but I didn't stop until two huge wings were outstretched from my arched back. I hid them under a hoodie, going to test them out. On my way to my bike, two men were talking to my parents, but I didn't think much about it. I reached the field oustide my neighborhood, well aware that anyone could see me. I ripped the hoodie off, allowing the wings to me extended. I flapped them once experiementally. I rose, and I did it again, and again, and again. I laughed; the feeling was amazing. When I landed, two faces looked over at me.

"Well, little mutant, what's your name?" one asked. I blinked.

"Archangel." I said without hesitation.

"So be it then, young one." the other said, smiling. He was in a wheelchair. As I took the standing one's hand, they led me to a black car. I sat in the back seat, somehow knowing that I was going to be with others. I was exited and nervous. My wings filled the back of the car, so I pulled them in close to my back. The "car" rocketed forward, taking in air and growing wings.

Just like me.

_**( Should I continue? The Mary-Sueness will go away, be assured.)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Strange enough, I didn't give a thought about my family until I heard the two men that put me on the plane/car thing mentioning a "kidnapping accusation" and "missing child."

As I got more and more nervous, I allowed my wings to spread out and fill the back section of the car. I picked some leaves and pine straw out of the feathers carefully. I wondered what kind of friends that I'd make.

Then we landed abruptly, slamming one of my wings against the top of the car.

"OW!" . The man in the wheelchair prompted me out, thankfully ignoring my outburst. I folded my wings under my hoodie and stepped out.

"Wow." I breathed, examining the grounds. A huge section of buildings sat in front of me. Kids started to stare at me, and I fidgeted with my wavy brown hair nervously. Three girls looked particularly nice, so I looked over to the wheelchair guy.

"Go on, Raelle." he said. I wondered at how he knew my name. I stepped forward hesitantly. The girls immediately surrounded me.

"Hi!" one, a short and chubby girl said. She looked really sweet, though. The other two, a girl wearing all black, and a blond, curly-haired girl said hello.

"What's you guys' mutations?" I asked. I was never afraid to give my opinion, that's for sure. Puh-lease.

"I'm Micaela, and, well..."

She looked at me, and her eyes and hair changed color rapidly.

"Woah..." I trailed off.

The blond one continued next. She just smiled and indicated that she could do as Micaela. The last girl looked at me. For about 5' 0", she was pretty intimidating.

She smiled coolly before opening her hand. I gasped. It was filled to the brim with money. She frowned. The money turned to beads, which she dropped disinterestedly.

"They turn to dust at midnight every night. I'm Lindsay, but they call me Feral. Micaela is called Switch and Allison, Mirror."

They gazed at me expectantly.

"Oh...um...over here." I said, leading them to adjacent field.

They all stared at me. I laughed nervously before wriggling my wings out and taking flight a few feet into the air. I landed. They all were smiling.

"Nice, Raelle. Go any higher?" they asked. I shook my head, I was deathly afraid of heights. Half the campus was staring at me. I snapped my wings in, tight. The guy in the wheelchair well, wheeled up. He smiled warmly.

"Now that you've made some friends, here's your schedule. Your room is near the boys' quarters, across hallway C. and by the way, I'm Professor X."

I unfolded the paper, my schedule. Most involved my mutation, except Biology.

_*All students required to be out of bed by 6 o clock A.M.*_

_Schedule - Archangel_

_8:00 Flying lessons, (private), Angel_

_10:00 Controlling Your Mutation, Professor X_

_11:00 Team exercises, all mutants_

_1:00 Lunch Break_

_2:00 Biology, Dragon_

_3:00 - Free time around campus until 6:00 dinner._

I whistled. Busy schedule. I folded up the paper.

"Do you guys know where hallway C is?" I asked. They nodded. They led me inside this huge building. Turns out, Hallway C was pretty much deserted. The room I was in had the other mutant's codename on the door. Mirage.

"Well, see you guys later, okay?" I said to my newfound friends. They nodded and headed back down the hall. I peeked inside. A small, blond girl was sitting on one of the two beds in the room. I walked in.

"Hello?"

Instantly, she vanished. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Wow. Impressive." I said, stretching my wings to either side. I pointed the feathers, feeling the new parts wake up from being flattened against my back. Mirage slowly faded into her normal shape. She smiled. I was taken aback. She couldn't be more than ten.

"I'm Mirage. And you?" she chattered excitedly.

"Ra—Archangel." I said, shaking my real name from my head. She got up and took my hand. I realized that her eyes were a startling tannish color. She led me down the hall, and down some stairs to a common dining area. About a hundred mutants all sat eating and talking at cafeteria tables. As soon as I walked in, I found my friends to be waving from one side of the room. I bent down to Mirage's level.

"Why don't you go sit with them?" I asked, "I'll be there in a second."

She skipped off. I skimmed the room, catching the eyes of more than one of the guys. I grinned, pleased. I was suddenly aware that my wings were still out. I glanced backwards, gasped, and slammed until they were arced against my back. Embarrassed, I slinked over to the nearest table. Four guys stared at me. I waved sheepishly.

"Um, yes, hi." I said clumsily. The shorter one, with light blue eyes and black, spiky hair shrugged.

"New here?" he asked. I nodded, heat returning to my cheeks. A taller one with a Mohawk and glasses looked over, a mischievous look on his face.

"Nice entrance."

I glared at him in response.

"Oh, ha-ha. I'm Archangel, by the way." I responded.

"Keys." He said. Weird name. The one that hadn't spoken, a tall kid with black skinny jeans and a hoodie (not that I noticed), stared intently at me.

"I'm Shadow, and that's Adapter." He spoke finally. I nodded, not feeling hungry anyway.

"See you guys at team exercises?" I inquired. They nodded. I walked off, heading back to the dorm.

Tomorrow was looking good.


End file.
